Eaglewing
Eaglewing is a character in the fanfiction RainClan's Beginning. Appearance Eaglewing is a white tom with amber eyes and a golden tail. Affiliations RainClans' Beginning, Unnamed group of rouges RainClans' Beginning, RainClan Names Rouge, Eagle Apprentice, Eaglepaw Warrior, Eaglewing Book Appearances Eaglewing is first met when Rainstar and Acornfoot go to warn the unnamed group of rouges about BloodClans' plan of attacking them. He is on guard duty when they come, makes some good natured jokes, and allows the RainClan cats in. Later Eaglewing is mentioned by Mintwhisker by the name Eagle, who implies that he treats almost everyone the same way as he did Rainstar and Acornfoot. Later, he is seen talking to Acornfoot, and it seems as if they are good friends. He is seen once more with his new friend as he invites Fogshade to join them. It is revealed that Fogshade has a crush on Eaglewing here. Next, he is seen after the battle with BloodClan when Rainstar visits him, where he is staying with Mintwhisker, who he seems to have affectionate feelings for. He also seems to believe that Acornfoot is dead. When the leader of the rouges calls a meeting, he and Rainstar go to see. When Mintwhisker declares that she's leaving with Rainstar, Eaglewing says that he'll go. Their relationship is not fully explained, but they are family. Fogshade joins RainClan because Eaglewing did. Soon after, he breaks up the fight between Fogshade and Mintwhisker. The next day, he and the rest of RainClan leave the rouges. He, Acornfoot, and Mintwhisker get along well on the path, and we learn that Eaglewing's mother is named Fluff. When Mintwhisker wants to stop, Eaglewing is one of the members who supports this. He goes to a small two-leg nest (a doghouse) and explains the concept of a 'bowl' to the rest of RainClan. When a dog comes, Eaglewing proves himself to be a talented and determined fighter, never stopping the attack. He helps Acornfoot get to safety with Shimmerpelt when she comes and drives the dog away. Eaglewing talks to Rainstar about family, and reveals that he has one sister. When he asks about http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/Rainstar Rainstar's family, he doesn't pry when the leader snaps. He also doesn't seem to believe in StarClan, and simply seems amused when he hears about them. The next morning, he and Mintwhisker hunt together. He is startled when Rainstar first arrives, but soon settles down and wishes him good luck. Eaglewing carries some prey back to the clearing. He seems pleased when Shimmerpelt announces her intention to join RainClan. More coming soon! Education Mentor - Rainstar Family Mother - Fluff Father - Unknown Brothers - None Sisters - Mintwhisker Mate - Coming soon! Kits - Coming soon! Trivia Fogshade has a crush on Eaglewing, and might become his mate. Eaglewing was invented after Fogshade to be her crush, and the reason she joins RainClan. Eaglewing will probably become the deputy of RainClan. Category:Toms Category:Sparrowfeather's Characters Category:Warriors Category:Apprentices Category:Characters With Siblings